


Gotta Get That Cake

by GrandSmolNutshack



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Birthday Cake, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSmolNutshack/pseuds/GrandSmolNutshack
Summary: What was suppose to be a great birthday party for Meloetta ends up halting due to the most important aspect being missing... the birthday cake! Now Pikachu and Piplup have to go and fetch it before the whole night is a total birthday bust!





	Gotta Get That Cake

It was a happy time in the Pokemon world, where a bunch of Pokemon were celebrating Meloetta's birthday in the western outskirts of the Unova region... until they realized at the last minute that they were missing the most important object for a birthday.

"The cake!" Pikachu and Piplup exclaimed in unison as they looked at each other in shock, with the other Pokemon all in dismay, Meloetta especially.

"We gotta go get that cake!" Pikachu stated profoundly as he pointed up.

"And you gotta help us!" Piplup shouted to all the other Pokemon, pointing at them with his right flipper.

The other Pokemon all nervously whistled as they dashed into the sea of colorful presents surrounding them, with Meloetta looking at them oddly.

"You won't disappoint me would you?" Meloetta whimpered as she held her paddle shaped hands together, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

Pikachu and Piplup sighed, the two leaving the party as they went southward and headed to the one place where they could easily get a cake... the bustling Castelia City. And with it being night, it was going to become even more hectic.

"So... now what do we do?" Piplup asked as he and Pikachu were at the northern gate leaving Castelia, both of them being overshadowed by much larger Pokemon.

Pikachu shook his head as he shrugged, his lightning bolt shaped tail bobbing while he did. "Well duh, we look for the nearest bakery man. A birthday cake isn't just gonna fall right in front of us."

Suddenly the Pokemon moving around Pikachu and Piplup all fled, with the duo being left in the shockingly empty street as a giant chocolate cake came falling down onto them. Pikachu and Piplup popped out of the cake as they faced each other, both confused as they had no idea of what to make of the sugary situation.


End file.
